Bound To You
by pathtomadness
Summary: Post 4x12. She almost lose him. Emma can't hide her feelings toward Killian anymore, and she would do anything to keep him by her side, even if that means breaking the rules of magic.
1. Chapter 1

Post 4x12. She almost lose him. Emma can't hide her feelings toward Killian anymore, and she would do _anything_ to keep him by her side, even if that means _breaking the rules of magic._

Hey hey!, first of all, I want to clarify that english isn't my mother language so I apologize for any posible mistake I made and for my poor lexic varety, It's also my first fan fic ever, so I'm not used to write. And to finish, I've been thinking about this history recently, even if this first chapter is something introductory to the real plot, I hope you enjoyed as the same I did while I was writting it.

* * *

-Hey, are you ok Swan?-Killian rubbed her back, they were still embracing each other, Emma nodded against his chest.

-Yes, it's just…-their eyes met- I was so scared Killian, for a moment I thought I was losing you. And I can't, I can't…-words didn't came to his mouth, there wasn't need of them either-.

-I know love.-Killian caress his check where a single tear was dropping, her feelings overflow, and she couldn't hold it back that last week was intense-.

-Promise me, promise me you'll be careful in the future.

-I promise that you aren't going to get rid of me so easily. And- One of those seducing grins showing-, you and I still have a date pending.

-Oh, do we?-she smiled back, tilting her head making a single lock of hair dropping from her ear-.

-Aye, and this time-he placed it again behind her ear-, it's your turn to make the plan, ma'lady.-he blinked at her- I must advert you, I'm not easily surprised.-their foreheads met, and in just one second, their lips did the same, even if he only brushed their lips it was kind of provocative-.

She loves the way he flirts with her, the fact that he was a pirate -Hook, the rude pirate that everyone fears- but still being charming and sweet, fascinated her. And she must admits, he was really funny and he trying to understand how 21th century works was simply hilarious and not forget to mention he was the hottest man she ever met, for real.

-Shall I accompany the lady to home?

-Oh, that... I actually…-she bitted her lips- Killian today was kind of intense, you know, I saw how you almost die so I though…

-Are you suggesting that you want to spent the night together?-His eyes get opened, he couldn't hide the surprised tone- I wouldn't refuse such situation.

-Yes –she said with dubitative tone, she was not sure about it, in the state she was, things could get a bit… you know, but she needed to felt him breathing, being alive -for lord sake he almost die, in front of her, she was in her rights to spent a night with him-.

-If the lady insist… -there was that flirting tone again, this man should be forbidden-.

-But hey, don't get the wrong idea, we need 2 more dates for that. Girls rule.

-As you please, love, I have all the time in the world. –but those blue eyes were telling other thing, he was going to make things complicated tonight, she knew it-.

After a 15 minutes chat with David about being responsible and birth control –more embarrassing conversation ever- she joined Hook at his Granny's room, he was coming out the bathroom, wearing only pijama's pants. He was shirtless and his chest's hair was apparently wet, he clearly had a shower while her interlude with her dad. And Emma appreciated that.

-Killian…

-What's the matter love? –oh he knew perfectly, teasing her was one of his favorite hobbies, and she knew it well-.

-Nothing.-she blushed- I'm going to have a shower too, do you mind if I borrow some clothes?

-I only have this pijama, but you can use the shirt. I'm not going to use it -oh, wonderful they are not only going to share the bed, the night is going to be a hell with all of that temptation-. There is a towel under the sink.

-Good.-she took the pijama's shirt and enter into the bathroom closing the door behind her, she wanted to ask for some underwear too but maybe it was too much-.

The shower felt even better than expected, even his gel smell like sea, Granny probably changed it. She put the shirt on, it was large enough to cover half of her tights.

She hesitated about putting her panties on, she hates not wearing clean underwear after a bath. She looked at them.

-Oh men, this isn't going to be easy.-she put them under the rest of her clothes with the hope of him not noticing she was only wearing that shirt-.

After washing her teeth, she was ready to leave the bathroom and face the pirate in the other room.

He was already at bed, his hook on the night table, and the sheet barely covering him, he smiled at the first eye contact with her too-much-revealing night outfit.-Such a nice view I must admit –his eyes looking over her legs-.

-Shut up, and cover yourself, you'll catch a cold.

-Don't worry about myself love, I'm used to extreme temperatures –wohoa, why does that feels like an indirect?-. But, if you need some extra heat, I can help with that –well, that was definitely an indirect-.

-Killian… be good.-she begged- she dropped herself into the bed, she was actually a bit cold but she wasn't going to admit it in loud voice-.

-Love, it seems you are forgetting the fact I'm a villain –An evil grin crossed his face-.

-You aren't a villain anymore –and she really believed that, maybe because it was true- No more talk, time to sleep.

-Aye ma'lady, your wish is my command –he reduces the distance between their bodies – Maybe a hug?

-Killian…

-What? Is an innocent petition– and he seriously sounded like he means it – Concede this mere wish to a man that spent this last week without a heart.

She agree, and placed his head in his chest, hearing the beating of his heart. He kissed her forehead wishing her sweet dreams. And at that moment, she realized she felt… in home. She smiled to herself, this man was revolutionizing his life and she was truly happy about it.

-I knew it –Emma said with sleepy voice, she was really tired because all the things that happened during the week, and being there in his arms was relaxing her, feeling safe.

-Mmm..?

-That something was wrong with you.

-I didn't expect less of you Swan, after all you are a bloody hero –He paused for a moment – And that superpower of yours never fails.

-True, good night killian –she pressed herself against his chest. smelling his scence-.

-Good night my love.

And they peacefully felt asleep, embracing each other in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Gentle strokes making circles in her arm's skin woke Emma up. Her eyes trying to adapt themselves to the morning light, Killian's chest hair was ticking her noise. She looked up to his face, he was looking at her with those dreamy eyes and a grin crossing his face.

-Morning Swan-his voice was a bit hoarse because the sleep-I hope the princess had a lovely night.

-It was –she touched his chest imitating his fingers move- Morning Killian.

As she was waking up, leaving the sleepy sensation, she noticed her position. She knew she uses to move while sleeping, but she didn't expected the way her right leg was evolving Killian's hips, touching what it clearly seems to be a prove of his sexually excitement. She looked at him, his eyes returning the glare with intensity. She tried to put her leg apart but she touched his erection instead and a slow moan scape from his lips, she left the leg there without knowing what to do with it. Bloody hell.

-Killian I…-her face turning red-I didn't mean to…

-Don't worry love, it's not a mystery the way I feel towards you-his fingers still brushing her skin, his voice still hoarse- And, this is the natural response from a fully functional man .Can you blame me for that?-He held his breath for a moment-Emma?

-Yes?-She was still froze, her mind in the edge of bowing-.

-Is that girl rule really important? -It was desperation in his tone?-.

Emma swallowed-No.

And things happen fast, in just a blink she was at her back with him on the top. Skin against skin. She looked at her, asking for permission with his glare. Always a gentlemen. And she forget about everything else. They kissed with passion, with love and desperation. No more restrictions.

-Emma?-his voice clearly affected because the situation, she managed to give him a response, that considering the situation, was an achievement- Are you… sure? Don't misunderstand me, but I need you to be sure about this. I don't want you to regret it.

She still remembers when they came from the past, how she avoided him after that kiss. He confessed that he traded his ship for her, and she knew how important is The Jolly Roger for him, but she run away like always, hurting him, she has been hurting him many times, it's time to remedy that.

She found his voice although it was a hard task.

-I know I made things difficult for us, but now I see things clearer, and I can assure you that this, what we have, –her hands moving through his black hair- is transparent to me.

In a beat, his tongue met her, dancing in their mouths, he grabbed her body and pressed them closer. He quickly found out that she was totally naked in her low parts, he raised his elbow at the same time he offered her the most devilish face with the promise of true passion in it.

He tortured her with all kind of caress while he got rid of the bloody shirt that separate them, once it was out, he took a moment to appreciate the woman he had in front of him.

-You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,-he gentle moved his finger across her skin- I desired you for so long till the point it hurts everytime I looked at you. And now…-a hand slipping between her tights, she grabbed the sheets while desperately tried to cover a moan- Bloody hell Swan.

He started torturing her again, giving her the pleasure she was desperate for. He treated her like the most precious thing in the entire universe, adoring her with all he had. It won't get much time till both were totally naked, rocking their bodies against each other with rhythmic moves.

They made love. They became one. And she, she knew she was in love with this pirate. At last, she wanted to believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

I posted the first chapter yesterday and some people liked it, thank you so much! As I told before,i'm not native speaker, so I probably made mistakes and my lexic isn't very extense, I apologize for it.

The chapters are short, but since it is my first time writing a story I hope you forgive me for that, and nothing more to add, enjoy!

*I don't own any character of this history.

* * *

-Emma! Your father was looking for you for hours –Mary Margaret was behind the kitchen bar holding Neal, and with the other hand shaking his feeding bottle- They found a corpse into the woods.

Wonderful, she just returned home and she apparently have to leave it again. Also, a corpse? What the hell.

-Really? Problems again? I think I deserve some vacations.-she collapsed on the sofa dramatically-.

-We all do honey, and your father has been all the night mumbling about you and Hook doing indecent things-she said with that characteristic tone of her- He didn't sleep, and neither me in consequence.

-Is that for real? For lord sake, I'm 30, I already have a child.-she shook her hands irritated- Is not like I'm an inexpert teenager that just feel in love with the bad guy in her class.

-How was it? –Mary Margaret showed that bright smile she always do when is excited for something- Was he sweet? I wanna know e-very-thing.

-Mum!-but she was too tired to keep that face of I-don't-care-about-him, and after all, she was her mum, she trusted her, she took a deeply sight and started to talk- He was. Actually, he was more than sweet, he made me feel like no one did.-Emma sighed again- Mum, I'm scared.

-But why? –her mother took a sit beside her- It's because his reputation? Emma, he maybe was a villain long ago but I saw how he looks at you and-

-No mum, it's not that, I know he changed and maybe that's part of the problem, at least it would be easier that way-she held his head between her hands- Look, Neal recently died, and I loved him, I've never stopped doing and I still do it in some way.

-So you are afraid that what you feel right now for Hook is just because you need someone to take away the pain of Neal's loss –Mary Margaret put her free hand in her daughter's shoulder- Emma, do you regret it? Letting Hook get into your life?

-No –she said sincerely-.

-Then, let your heart speak –she offered her other bright smile – Love isn't an easy path, your father and I had so many obstacles in our way, everything needs his time Emma, and I guarantee you, that you'll find the truth if you have hope.

-But if my feelings are wrong? What if what I'm feeling right now it's just because I need someone to comfort me? –Images of Killian smiling at her crossed her mind, her heart started to beat faster- I already hurt him so much, and I don't want to do it anymore.

-Honey, you are the only one able to give an answer to that question. For now, what matters is how you are feeling, and if you like spending your time with him, keep doing it! But be a bit discreet,-she added- I don't want your father to suffer a heart attack.

-Oh that…-she remembered their conversation about birth control and shit, she almost forgot to go to the pharmacy for pills- Don't worry about David, as long I don't gave him a sibling for Henry, he will be ok, he was pretty clear last night.

-Oh such a same, you and Hook would make beautiful babies.-and that moment Neal moved in her arms, showing his peaceful sleepy face-.

-Mum! –talking about she and Hook was a thing, talking about them having babies was too much to deal-.

-Come on! Look at him, I met men that would kill for that face, and that suggestive way he left his shirt half unbuttoned, well…

-MUUUM, stop! You are married women, and I don't wanna know your opinion of how good looking is my boyfriend –she regretted that word in the same second it left her mouth-.

-Your boyfriend, huh? –Mary Margaret was clearly amused-.

-Don't –she stopped her-we are done with this conversation –and she left the sofa with her mother in it- I've work to do.

-Ok ok, Oh and Emma,-she said before her daughter closed the door behind her- I almost forget, Henry wanted to tell you something, he said he'll be waiting you at Granny's for lunch time.

-Good –she stare at her for a moment- Thanks Mum, for this… chat-she moved her hands nervously-.

-There is nothing to thanks for –she smiled at her – I'm your mother, it's my job to comfort you.

-Yeah, you are –she gave the smile back – See you.

-Say bye to your older sister, Neal -she used that musical tone of her-.

* * *

Apparently, the corpse belonged to James Smith –A Cinderella's mouse-, his heart was missing and his throat ripped.

-Any idea who could did this? –Emma snapped her tongue- This is disgusting.

The whole body was full of scratches, and the view of the hole were his heart was once was giving her nausea.

-I would say an animal, but since his heart is missing I really doubt it –David exanimated the corpse again – It seems that we have a murdered in Storybrook.

-That sounds like problems to me.

-Indeed it does –David left the body in hands of the medical assistants- So… how was your night with Hook? Did he treated you well?

-David, don't go that way…-Emma really doubted she could deal with other chat about how she should manage her romantic situation-.

-I was just asking –he defended himself – but if I find out that he did something to hurt you-

-Dad! –she warned him- enough of this, we have work to do.

They left the crime scene and went to the sheriff's office, the rest of the morning was calmed-As calmed it can be with your father judging you every time you check your phone-. She was about to finish filling some papers about this morning case when Hook showed up. Her heart started to race like hell, and a big smile crossed her face. He smiled back, his eyes were vibrant, like he was looking to something very important to him. He brushed her lips and she reacted like a foolish teenager, maybe his father wasn't wrong after all.

-Is nice to see you, love – His eyes smiling to hers, he looked at David that was clearly uncomfortable – Hey mate, is nice to see you too.

-Yeah, but there is no need of a kiss here.

-As you please, your highness –he offered a reverence to the Prince, that couldn't hide an amused smile-Bella told me that a corpse was found this morning.

-Bella was right, his name was James Smith, we asked his friends and coworkers but we didn't get nothing in clear, all we know is he was good man without enemies. –David sighed with exasperation, and after a pause he added – His heart was missing.

-So this is a magical matter –Hook scratched the back of his head- But Gold is gone and as long I know, it was a single journey trip.

-We aren't sure if the magic has something to do with this, his heart was missing but it was took from his chest cutting the flesh. Whatever did this, it left a hole.–Emma grabbed Hook's hand lacing their fingers together – I'm going for coffee, do you wanna come?

-It would be a pleasure accompanying such a beautiful lady –oh that grin again-.

-David do you want something? –Emma turned to face his father, he was looking at their hands together, judging again-.

-Maybe grilled cheese?-he finally said-.

-One of grilled cheese then!

* * *

-So, since I'm in a single piece, shall I consider that your father approves the pleasant activities we shared this morning?

They had just left the Sheriff's office, their hands still laced.

-He took it well, I suppose–Emma hesitate for a second- But if I were you, I'll be watching your back, he is the protective type.

-Don't worry love, -he made them stop, closing their distance-He will fall for my irresistible charms, everybody does.

-You are so full of yourself, pirate –she played along the flirting game he started with that insinuation-.

-Maybe, but that doesn't means that isn't true, love,-he tickle her cheek with his hook, carefully- I think yourself is a proof of it.

-Am I? –She grabbed his leather jacket's neck, her fingers being playful with it-.

-Well, let me refresh those memories of yours,-he pressed her forehead against her- not long ago, In Nederland you and I had a small conversation, where, I assured you I would win your heart, and let me say love, I'm pretty convinced I made it.

-I don't remember admitting such thing, mate -their breath mixing-.

-Sometimes, -their lips almost touching- words are not necessary, ma'lady.

And they kissed in the middle of the street, just a simple kiss, not like the ones they shared that morning, but this one was special. Because he was right, sometimes words aren't necessary, and what that kiss means, for both of them, it's something that they only could understand.


End file.
